This invention relates to an inflatable deicer having deicing tubes and a manifold tube for attaching to an aircraft to break up thin ice accumulations. One of the problems with deicers used heretofore has been the difficulty in shedding small particles of ice in those locations where large ice particles may cause impact damage to turbine engines, prop fans, propellers and other critical flight elements. There has also been a problem in providing adequate airflow for inflation and deflation especially when deicing tubes are inflated to high pressures. Separate manifold tubes have had flow-restricting, interconnecting holes between the manifold and the deicing tubes. Also recesses in the aircraft surface have been necessary to accommodate the manifold tubes so as to maintain the smooth outer contour of the aircraft surface. This has increased the cost of installation of the deicers.
Narrow width deicing tubes have been tested for removing thick ice particles with relatively low air pressures. It has also been proposed to remove thin ice particles by using a deicer with an outer skin of elevated modulus of elasticity and deflecting the outer skin for short periods of time.